World
World is a young woman who is barely dressed in a ribbon. She has three eyes (one on her forehead). The most shameless of fanservice characters, World is barely dressed in a hovering ribbon, which takes every chance it can to almost fall off or almost uncover her. The judges imagine why World runs the tutorial in Magical Drop III, a job formerly held by High Priestess. Some folks find a third eye in the middle of the forehead sexy. She may not be a little naked in the game such as the Great Fairy from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Also, she is a final boss character in the iPhone and Android game, Magical Drop Touch. In the Japanese version, World is soft-spoken and tends to muse on the beauty of things. In the European version, World shares a voice with Empress, Moon, High Priestess, and Wheel of Fortune. Chain Reaction (Magical Drop) World is the final boss of the original Magical Drop. She is located at the seventh and final stage after defeating Magician. Defeating her will not show the secret stage, not even using a continue. But the character's ending picture will be shown at the end credits screen. Magical Drop II Although her hairstyle being similar to High Priestess, she opens her eyes in the Intro. She has better stats than the others. World will be at the eighth stage after defeating Magician. Magical Drop III / Pocket World runs the tutorial after starting the game. She will be at the sixth stage of the easy difficulty and the tenth stage on medium/hard alongside Empress and Strength Jr. In her ending, World wants to show everyone that she won the Magical Drop. But when Justice, Hermit, Devil, and Fool look at her, she slowly flies away. Due to not being a playable character in Magical Drop Pocket, she makes a cameo in Magician and Hanged Man's ending. Animations Stand Animation ' World hovers, her ribbon blowing softly in the breeze. '''Combo Animation 1 ' World runs her hand through her hair, then swings her arm in front of her. '''Combo Animation 2 World gives a little curtsy. Combo Animation 3 World spins in place. Victory Animation World jumps up and down a few times and bounces. Victim Animation While yelling, World struggles to keep her dress from blowing upwards. Panic Animation 1 World looks upward with one hand over her mouth, puzzling. Panic Animation 2 Looking genuinely sad, World chokes back tears. Magical Drop F Due to the miscalculations, she is one of the characters who does NOT have a transformation. Despite, having a sheet over her body can still be used as a transformation. Trivia *World is the first character to be first introduced as a final boss character in the first Magical Drop game. *In Magical Drop III, World wants to show everyone in her ending where she earns the Magical Drop. But when Justice, Hermit, Devil, and Fool look at her, she slowly flies away. *In Magical Drop Touch, she returns as a final boss character. The app in the App Store could've stated that players who defeat her, gets their own wish. *World resembles a Great Fairy, a character from The Legend of Zelda series. *In Magical Drop F, she and Rini are both voiced by Satomi Kōrogi the female voice actress who voiced various Pokémon in Nintendo's Pokémon franchise such as Pichu and Bayleef. *World is being disturbed two times in Magical Drop Pocket. The first one is where she is summoned by Magician and the second one is where Hanged Man disturbs her bath. She makes cameos of both characters' (Magician and Hanged Man) ending. *World's hovering ribbon was originally purple in the original Magical Drop. *The Third Eye on World's forehead does not even move or blink in Magical Drop III. *World's victim animation refers to a famous scene of Marylin Monroe on top of the vent. *In Magical Drop V, World can use Temperance's background from Magical Drop III. *World, along with Burnz do not transform during gameplay in Magical Drop F. *World's alternate color in Magical Drop II resembles Star's alternate color. *World, along with Justice, Chariot, Star, Strength, Strength Jr., Hanged Man, Death, Empress, Emperor, Judgment, and Moon are the only characters to have a tanned skin color in the series. *In Magical Drop III, World, along with Empress and Fortune are the only three characters who are final bosses. World and Empress are final bosses at the 6th stage of the easy difficulty, while Fortune takes the role for them both at the 12th stage of the medium and hard difficulties. Gallery WorldBackgroundCard.PNG|World's background card ripped from Magical Drop WorldMDSprites1.png|World's stand sprites ripped from Magical Drop WorldMDSprites2.png|World's 1st combo sprites ripped from Magical Drop WorldMDSprites3.png|World's 2nd combo sprites ripped from Magical Drop WorldMDSprites4.png|World's 3rd combo sprites ripped from Magical Drop WorldMDSprites5.png|World's victim sprites ripped from Magical Drop WorldMDSprites6.png|World's panic sprites ripped from Magical Drop WorldMDSprites7.png|World's panic sprites ripped from Magical Drop WorldMDSprites9.png|World's victory sprites ripped from Magical Drop WorldMDSprites8.png|World's victory sprites ripped from Magical Drop (NOTE: These sprites were possibly unused.) WorldChainReactionPieces.PNG|World Chain Reaction pieces ripped from Magical Drop (NOTE: Her pieces were based on a witch, a ghost, a skull, and a pumpkin during Halloween. Also knight pieces belong to Magical Drop, and some of the pieces from this game have been unused.) Stephanie_the_World_(5).jpg|World's artwork in Magical Drop II ChibiWorld.PNG|Artwork of World's mini icon in Magical Drop II File:Worldingame.png|World's in-game sprite of Magical Drop II World 2 0001.jpg|World's mini icon in Magical Drop II World 0001.jpg|World's Player 2 mini icon in Magical Drop II File:WorldSprite.png|World's mini sprite in Magical Drop II File:ChibiWorldAlt.png|World's Player 2 mini icon in Magical Drop II (SNES Version) theworld.png|World's sprites in Magical Drop II World 5 0001.jpg|World's stats in Magical Drop II World 6 0001.jpg|World's stats in Magical Drop II (Player 2) World 7.jpg|World's background stage in Magical Drop II Worldop.jpg|World in the intro of Magical Drop II File:WorldIntro.png gfs_15284_1_8_mid.jpg|Magical Drop II: Close-Up image of World in the intro WE1.gif|World's ending in Magical Drop II WE2.gif|World's ending in Magical Drop II WE3.gif|World's ending in Magical Drop II WE4.gif|World's ending in Magical Drop II Stephanie the World (6).jpg|World's artwork in Magical Drop III WorldMDIIICard.png|World's tarot card in Magical Drop III WorldAltCard.png|World's alternate tarot card in Magical Drop III World_9.png|World's mini icon in Magical Drop III World 4 0001.jpg|World's 2nd mini icon in Magical Drop III MD3-World.png|World's MDIII Character Select Icons MD3WorldSprites.png|World's sprites in Magical Drop III World 3 0001.jpg|World's tutorial icon in Magical Drop III World 8 0001.jpg|World's alternate mini icon in Magical Drop III gfs_45440_1_13_mid2.jpg|World facing Empress in the intro of Magical Drop III WorldEnding.PNG|World's ending in Magical Drop III WorldSprites1.png|World's sprites ripped from Magical Drop III WorldSprites2.png|World's tutorial icon ripped from Magical Drop III WorldSprites3.png|World's stand sprites ripped from Magical Drop III WorldSprites4.png|World's first combo animation ripped from Magical Drop III WorldSprites5.png|World's second combo animation ripped from Magical Drop III WorldSprites6.png|World's third combo sprites ripped from Magical Drop III WorldSprites7.png|World's victim sprites ripped from Magical Drop III WorldSprites8.png|World's panic sprites ripped from Magical Drop III WorldSprites9.png|World's panic sprites ripped from Magical Drop III WorldSprites10.png|World defeated in Magical Drop III WorldSprites11.png|World's victory sprites in Magical Drop III WorldMDF.PNG|World's artwork in Magical Drop F WorldArtworkFull.png|World's artwork in Magical Drop F TheWorld.png|World's Sprite Rips from Magical Drop F WorldCS.png|World's character select icon in Magical Drop F World (2).png|World's MDF Mugshots World.png|World's Tarot Card in MDF WorldArt.png|World's artwork in Magical Drop Touch World 2.jpg|World's gameplay in Magical Drop Touch World 3.jpg|Magical Drop Touch - World Gameplay World 1.jpg|World Leveling up in Magical Drop Touch WORLDWIN.PNG|World's win pose in Magical Drop Touch theworldtouch.png|World's sprites in Magical Drop Touch World.jpg|World's Character Select Icon in Magical Drop V 2013-04-25_00018.jpg|World's gallery page in Magical Drop V WorldCard.png|World's tarot card in Magical Drop V Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Balance Type Characters Category:All-Around Type Characters Category:Characters who are voiced by older female actors in Europe Category:Sub-Boss Characters Category:Final Boss Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Heroes